chirpcraft_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Chirpcraft
Chirpcraft is a mod in which you collect birds, survive, collect legendary weapons such as the DarkHeart Scythe, and breed birds. Collecting birds is your primary objective when starting a new world in minecraft. Whenever starting a new game, you are given a Black-Bellied Whistling Duck as your starter bird. In Chirpcraft, there are no humans. Not even villagers. Villagers are replaced with birds called "Flockmates". Their villages are called "Flock Camps." You can recruit Flockmates at Flock Camps, but Flockmates found away from their Flock Camps will either run, fly, or glide-run away from your bird 50% of the time. If you try to recruit a Flockmate Chick inside a Flock Camp, their mothers will attack you and try to get their chicks back if you try to leave the village without recruiting the mother so it can protect it's chick. You can only recruit 5 birds a day. A mod tester recruited almost every bird he could find in a village, so 2 days after he started a world he had nearly 120 birds. The time you can collect more than 5 birds a day is if one of those birds is a biome-unique bird or a Boss Bird's chick, which is dropped after defeating the Boss Bird. 5 Birds a day is enough. Birds are a rare sighting other than the ones at Flock Camps. Although there can be 100s of birds packed into 1 biome, some of those birds will be sleeping in nests, flying, looking for fish at a pond, burrowing down, or even fighting mobs that try to attack their chicks or their Flock Camps. Also, each Flockmate will refuse to come with you 75% of the time and cannot be asked to join more than 5 times. That is why 5 birds a day is enough. After your first day of collecting birds, the best thing to do is to spend the night in a Flock Camp. If a Flock Camp is attacked by CreepOwls, Zombirds, or Skelekeets, you will be protected. The Flockmates will treat you as a guest. If you stay in a Flock Camp for more than 5 days in a row, you will be a Flockmate for that Flock Camp. Flocks don't move, and in your Flock Camp List, the names of the Flocks you are a Flockmate of will be listed. If you click on one of the names, a 5-Bird Search Party will appear after a few days. Normally, they will appear when your bird(s) wake(s) up after sleeping in a nest. The Search Party will lift up the nest and drug your birds, then drag your bird back to their Flock Camp. If your bird exits the nest while drugged, you cannot use any special powers. It's best to make a house near a Flock Camp, so all you need to do when journeying is craft a nest and sleep through a night, then you will be brought back to the Flock Camp within a day or 2. Once you're past your first day or two, build a house a few blocks away from the Flock camp using your 2-5 birds. However, do not build too far away from the Flock Camp. If you are brought back to that Flock Camp, there's a chance you might not find that house again. All you need is that house to survive. To ensure your survival, you must collect or craft weapons. Regular weapons can be crafted and found and break after a certain amount of use. Legendary, Fabled, Mythical, or Forbidden weapons must be found or bought from a mysterious trader. These kinds of weapons do not break. Last but not least, you can breed birds. Breeding normally ends up with a chick of the same kind of birds they were breeded from, but if you combine birds, there is a slight chance that you will end up with a different species. How to get Started Just like how God created the world in 7 days, you will start your survival in 7 days. Here's how: Day 1: Collect birds then spend the night at a Flock Camp. Day 2: Build your House near a Flock Camp Day 3: Craft Weapons Day 4: Find the Biome-Unique bird of the biome you're currently in. Day 5: Buy the Legendary Weapon, "ChirpZord", from a Flock Camp's Mysterious trader Day 6: Make a 2nd Floor to your house (Just in case a hostile mob gets in your house) Day 7: Burrow Down to Bedrock, find a Abactor Creeper's Bedrock Bunker and defeat it's inhabitant After getting these done, you will have proven that you can survive. Completing these 7 will reward you. There will be an 8th day as your reward. On that 8th day, after sleeping in your nest, you will find a chest containing 500 gold near your nest. 500 is half the amount you need to buy the Abactor Sword. 7 days is enough to get 500 gold, and the Abactor CreepOwl spawns a chest containing 250 gold if you get at least 10 overkill points, which doesn't seem to be too much. If you used ChirpZord the whole time you were fighting the Abactor CreepOwl, you will get at least 11 overkill. However, 9 out of 10 mod testers forgot to bring ChirpZord due to rushing out of excitement. When we had 10 more test it, 8 of them forgot, too. We predict that you may forget, too. What NOT to do in Order to Survive You will survive as long as you don't get into a Sword vs. Bow and Arrow kind of fight. Either way, the player normally loses whether they have the Sword or Bow. Also, when fighting a boss, you need to use a weapon that's at least 1 level weaker than the boss itself. If you are using a weapon that you get from the boss itself, you will do more damage to the boss.